princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker
"Remember for those who forgot." The desire to know is a universal human trait, embedded in the heart and soul and genetic code of every man and woman on the planet. What isn't common is the will to keep chasing after those answers when things start getting dangerous. That's what sets the Seekers apart. In their previous lives, Seekers were the detectives, scientists, and scholars of the Kingdom. Their dreams of the Kingdom are filled with colleges where the secrets of the universe are revealed and cities where no lie is uttered and not even the smallest misunderstanding is present to obscure the truth. When they dream of the Cataclysm, they see grand libraries and academies burned to the ground, and lies entwined with lies in a web of deception so deep that even the most fundamental truths are uncertain. Seekers are a varied bunch. Many Seekers act like detectives or journalists, ferreting out crime and deception from the communities under their protection. Others resemble the scientist-heroes or adventurer-archaeologists of the pulp era, braving danger and using the secrets they discover to fight evil and better the world. Some Seekers act as stoic guardians of Things Man was Not Meant to Know, keeping forbidden knowledge out of unworthy hands. A few are tricksters, walking paradoxes who use deception to befuddle their enemies and unearth hidden things. But no matter how they approach their duty, all Seekers share the common goal of unearthing hidden secrets and more importantly, using those secrets to make the world a better place. Seeker often prioritize mental attributes to aid them in their search for the truth. Resolve is prized by all Seekers to keep searching after the truth despite hardship or weariness. Wits, Larceny, and Investigation are prioritized by Seekers who favor classic detective work, along with Manipulation, Empathy, and Persuasion to tease the truth out of reluctant witnesses or suspects. Those who were scientists or scholars before Blossoming often possess high Intelligence. Subterfuge comes in handy when a Seeker needs to investigate things without creating suspicion. Dreams Seekers dream of secrets and discovery. They walk within libraries beyond imagination and delve deep into forgotten temples to uncover the lore of the past. With the knowledge they uncover the people build magnificent edifices and intricate devices that amaze and bring joy to people’s lives. Then, a Seeker’s dreams turn inwards, the secrets she uncovers speak only of her own failings and the failings of that she holds dear. She desperately searches libraries for answers that do not exist while the darkness creeps ever closer. Magic Seekers have affinity for the Appear, Govern and Learn Charm families. Starting Seekers get one transformed Attribute dot in either Intelligence or Wits. Duties A Seeker regains Wisps whenever she uncovers new facts or information, and whenever she teaches another something that they do not know. A Seeker could be a scientist or explorer uncovering secrets no man has ever known. She could be a detective or journalist uncovering that which unscrupulous individuals try hard to keep hidden. She could be a teacher passing what she knows to the next generation. Many Seekers do a little of A and a little of B. A reporter uncovers a political scandal, then she publishes it. A Professor does exciting scientific research, then writes a paper and gives lectures on it. Oaths First Oath: I must never lie for personal gain. Even if I acknowledge that blabbing about the supernatural would be a bad idea to people who aren’t ready, I have an obligation to the Truth and I shouldn’t misuse it just to help myself. Second Oath: It is my duty to educate. If I am asked a question I shall try my best to answer honestly and truly. Third Oath: The world is full of mysteries and they should not be left unexplored. I shall work to increase my understanding of the world every day. Stereotypes Champions: I understand how you feel, but punching people isn't the solution. Graces: If only they asked any questions that actually mattered... Menders: I admire your dedication, but you're treating the symptoms, not the disease.' Troubadors': Stop prattling on about art and actually do something. ______________________ Vampires: Friggin' lying bastards hurting people and lying all over the friggin' place. I hate them. Werewolves: Great sources of lore if you convince them not to bite your head off. Mages: All that knowledge, all that power, and all they do is squander it. Prometheans: Don't blame them for what they are. Who's the bigger monster, the creature or Dr. Frankenstein? Changelings: They're full of valuable insights. It's gaining their trust that's the chore. Sin-Eaters: They probably have useful information to share. If only we could get them to talk about anything but doom and gloom. Mad Scientists: You'd be suprised how much they know, if they ever bothered to remember there's a difference between what they know is real, what they think might be real and what they think is cool. Leviathans: There are some things even I don't want to know. Hunters: They're great in a fight, but half the time they keep shooting up what I'm looking for! Mortals: People have been lying to you your whole lives. I'm gonna put an end to that, just you wait and see. Inspiration Yuki Nagato Sakura Kinomoto Ms. Frizzle Yuuno Scrya Next: Troubadour Category:Splats Category:Calling